The present invention relates to inserts for binders and, more particularly, to a pocket insert with a retractable mount for use in a ringed binder.
A typical pocket binder includes a front panel, a back panel and a spine positioned therebetween. Often a calculator or other article is mounted in the interior of the pocket binder on one side and the other side is provided with pockets for holding pads of paper, checkbooks or other relatively flat items. When folded, many such binders are small enough to be conveniently stored in a suit pocket, hence the term "pocket binder."
Pocket binders commonly lack means by which they may be conveniently and satisfactorily secured to a ringed binder. Usually, they are not provided with holes through which the rings of a binder can be inserted. If holes were pierced through the front panel or the back panel of a pocket binder, then space in the interior of the pocket binder would be lost to accommodate the holes and the rings of the ringed binder. Furthermore, if an extension were attached to the side of a conventional pocket binder, in which holes were provided, the size of the pocket binder would no longer be as suitable for storage in a suit pocket. Therefore, it is desirable to have a convenient and highly effective pocket binder that is adapted for placement in a ringed binder and will fit in a small pocket.